


[PODFIC] Four Days

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Canon Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McCree family antics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slow Burn, half-mexican mccree, originally recorded March 2017, thus begins the glorious decent that is McHanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "...McCree desperately needs a fake date to bring home to his family, and Hanzo never does anything half-assed."





	[PODFIC] Four Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [four days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509898) by [starscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscry/pseuds/starscry). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Some of these podfics are older, and while I’ve improved to the point that I can literally hear my mistakes, I'm still going to share them. I know that I’m my own worst critic, but I hope that you’ll still enjoy these works ^.^
> 
> Originally recorded March 2017

 

All story credit goes to [starscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscry/pseuds/starscry)<3

Length: 02:15:57

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbd1pQaVBEdnRLQjA)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbQUVxVjhCT3oyMjA)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbbDlNTmR1WnZLcWM)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbNzNGREo4NjRkSlE)

 

Listen on tumblr:

Chapter 1: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/157842443827/chapter-1-part-1-of-four-days-by), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/157847338697/chapter-1-part-2-of-four-days-by-starscry)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/158002856266/chapter-2-part-1-of-four-days-by-starscry), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/158006055540/chapter-2-part-2-of-four-days-by-starscry)

Chapter 3:[ Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/158288920253/chapter-3-part-1-of-four-days-by-starscry), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/158292158952/chapter-3-part-2-of-four-days-by-starscry)

Chapter 4: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/158375171656/chapter-4-part-1-of-four-days-by-starscry), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/158378729076/chapter-4-part-2-of-four-days-by-starscry)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
